doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Doctor's TARDIS
The Doctor's TARDIS was the time vehicle, spaceship and residence of the Time Lord known as the Doctor. A fault with its chameleon circuit meant that its outer shell was permanently stuck in the form of a police telephone box. Following the near-extinction of the Time Lord race in the Time War, the Doctor believed it to be the last TARDIS in the universe. History Technical data Control systems Interior design Main control room The main control room (also known as the console room or the cabin) was the flight deck and operations centre of the TARDIS. The central feature of the room was the console, which housed the ship's control and guidance systems. It was typically the first room accessible from the main door. Type A At the the time of the Doctor's first incarnation, there was an alcove lined up between the internal doors and the main door on the wall opposite the scanner; and the fault locator. These alcoves stored an astral map, a first aid kit, specimen boxes (including one with a spider), an Anglepoise lamp and a door control activated by the Doctor's ring. (DW: "The Web Planet") Prior to it being relocated to the common area, the food machine was situated in a corner of the room. (DW: "The Mutants", "Inside the Spaceship") Tardiscontrolroom1969.jpg|The control room during the Doctor's first two incarnations, with fault locator Firstdoctorstardisfixtures.jpg|Furniture and ceiling fixture during the Doctor's first incarnation Tardiswebplanetannex.png|Alcove of the control room during the Doctor's first incarnation Season8tardis.jpg|The control room during the Doctor's third incarnation This control room appeared regularly from "100,000 BC" to "The War Games". The first version of the console from this iteration appeared separately in "The Ambassadors of Death" and "Inferno" but was replaced by a similar console when the control room set returned in "The Claws of Axos". It went on to appear in "Colony in Space" and "The Curse of Peladon", with the second console appearing separately in "Day of the Daleks". Type B (DW: "The Two Doctors") Twodoctorstardis.jpg|The control room used during the second Doctor's journey to Space Station Chimera This control room was only seen in "The Two Doctors". It combined elements of Type F (the second console used from "Arc of Infinity" onwards) and Type G (the room layout and design of the scanner screen first seen in "The Five Doctors"). Type C Timemonstertardis.jpg|The control room used during the third Doctor's journey to Atlantis This control room was only seen in "The Time Monster". Type D At the time of the Doctor's third incarnation, a locker that contained a device used to record the ship's log was located to the right of the fault locator, with a pull-out bed on the lower section of the locker. (DW: "Planet of the Daleks") 3doctorstardisconsole.jpg|The control room during the Doctor's third incarnation 3doctorstardisconsole2.jpg|Scanner screen and fault locator during the Doctor's third incarnation Controlroombed.jpg|Lockers and bed during the Doctor's third incarnation This control room appeared in "The Three Doctors", "Planet of the Daleks" and "Death to the Daleks". Type E Tardis13thseasona.jpg|The control room during the Doctor's fourth incarnation Tardis13thseasonb.jpg This control room appeared in "Planet of Evil" and "Pyramids of Mars". Type F Tardiscontrolroom1977.jpg|The control room during the Doctor's fourth and fifth incarnations Tardisconsoleseason20.jpg|The control room with a repaired console during the Doctor's fifth incarnation This control room appeared regularly from "The Invisible Enemy" to "The King's Demons". Type G Tardiscontrolroom1983.jpg|The control room after alterations made during the Doctor's fifth incarnation This control room appeared regularly from "The Five Doctors" to "Battlefield". It was also visually depicted in "Real Time". Type H Tardiscontrolroom1996.jpg|The control room at the time of the Doctor's seventh regeneration This control room appeared in "Doctor Who", and was also visually depicted in "Shada". Type I Wardoctorstardis.jpg|The control room during the time of the War Doctor This control room was only seen in "The Day of the Doctor". Type J Tardiscontrolroom2005.png|The control room between the Doctor's ninth and twelfth regenerations This control room appeared regularly from "Rose" to "The Eleventh Hour", as well as making appearances in concurrent spin-off material such as ''The Sarah Jane Adventures story "The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith". It was also seen in "The Doctor's Wife" and "The Day of the Doctor". The control room was visually depicted in "The Infinite Quest".'' Type K controlroom2010.png|The control room after the Doctor's twelfth regeneration This control room appeared regularly from "The Eleventh Hour" to "The Angels Take Manhattan", as well as making appearances in concurrent spin-off material such as ''The Sarah Jane Adventures story "Death of the Doctor".'' Type L Snowmentardis.jpg|The control room during during the Doctor's thirteenth incarnation 12thdoctortardis.jpg|The control room after alterations made during the Doctor's fourteenth incarnation This control room first appeared in "The Snowmen". Second control room The second control room was the supplemental operations centre of the TARDIS. The central feature of the room was the console, which had access to the ship's control and guidance systems. If necessary, the TARDIS could be controlled from this room alone. A scanner view screen was mounted on the wall. The second control room also included a shaving mirror, a recorder, a chair and a smoking jacket. When in use, it was the room accessible from the main door. (DW: "The Masque of Mandragora", et al.) Power systems Power room The power room was the control point of the ship's power distribution network. (DW: "The Mind Robber") Powerroom.png|Power room Ancillary power station The ancillary power station was a location within the ship's power distribution network that contained an ancillary generator. While disguised as an art exhibition, the area contained illusory versions of the Arnolfini Portrait, The Snail, The Fighting Temeraire and the Venus de Milo. The power unit was hidden behind the illusory Arnolfini Portrait, with the disguise deactivated by a concealed switch on the Venus de Milo. (DW: "The Invasion of Time") Powerstation.jpg|Ancillary power station (disguised as an art exhibition) Eye of Harmony (DW: "Doctor Who") (DW: "Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS") Cloisterroom1996.jpg|The Eye of Harmony in the Cloister Room Engine room (DW: "Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS") Tardisengineroom.jpg|The engine room during the Doctor's thirteenth incarnation Heartofthetardis11doctor.jpg|The heart of the TARDIS frozen mid-explosion during the Doctor's thirteenth incarnation Arch-Recon (DW: "Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS") Archrecon.jpg Cloister Room Cloister1981jpg.jpg|The Cloister Room during the Doctor's fourth incarnation Cloisterroom96.jpg|The Cloister Room during the Doctor's eighth incarnation Laboratory The laboratory was a research facility aboard the TARDIS. The laboratory contained a microscope and the equipment required for a Bunsen test. This facility was used by the Doctor to study the seaweed creature. (DW: "Fury from the Deep") Tardislab.jpg|Laboratory Sickbay The sickbay was the medical facility aboard the TARDIS. It consisted of two rooms lined by cubicles, with each cubicle separated by curtains. Due to an unstable pedestrian infrastructure, the same entrance of the sickbay could be accessed from multiple and opposite directions. (DW: "The Invasion of Time") In his thirteenth incarnation, the Doctor would give the directions from the control room to the sickbay as: "Up the stairs, left, then left again." (DW: "Cold Blood") Previously, Romana gave the directions from the control room to the location of the medical kit as: "First door on the left, down the corridor, second door on the right, down the corridor, third door on the left, down the corridor, fourth door on the right." The kit itself was located on the top shelf of the cupboard opposite the door. ("Shada") Sickbay.jpg|Sickbay Workshop The workshop was a repair and assembly facility aboard the TARDIS. This facility was used by the Doctor to construct the Demat Gun. In his fourth incarnation, the Doctor would give the directions from the swimming pool to the workshop as: "Second on the left, up two stages..." (DW: "The Invasion of Time") While the TARDIS was stalled midway between Cetus and Sculptor, Peri Brown found a copy of the TARDIS Type 40 Handbook propping open a vent in the workshop. (DW: "Vengeance on Varos") Workshop.jpg|The workshop during the Doctor's fourth incarnation Attackofthecybermenworkshop.jpg|The workshop during the Doctor's sixth incarnation Observatory (DW: "Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS") Tardisobservatory.jpg Living quarters There were at least three bathrooms aboard the TARDIS, each one being located in a different direction from the control room. There was also a kitchen and, until it was jettisoned, a scullery. (DW: "The Curse of the Black Spot", "The Doctor's Wife") Common area Livingarea.png|Common area Drawing room The drawing room was the private study of the Doctor. In his thirteenth incarnation, the Doctor would give the directions from the control room to the drawing room as: "Take the corridor for about half a mile, turn left, then right, then right again, and then it's your third next right. Then left, then your other left through the sun room, be careful not to trip over the sun lounger! Then you'll see a green door; DON'T go in there. Go right, follow the wall until it gets a bit slimy, then take the lift to the third floor. Drawing room's straight ahead, you can't miss it." (The Adventure Games: "TARDIS") Susan, Barbara and Vicki's room Barbararoom.png|Susan and Barbara's room (later Barbara and Vicki's room) VIP suite The VIP suite was intended for important guests, and was marked as no entry. In his fourth incarnation, the Doctor would give the directions from the control room to the suite as: "Down there on the left, up three stages, one down stage, turn left, turn left, turn left, turn left again." (DW: "The Invasion of Time") Romana's room When a dimensional anomaly was caused by the Doctor's TARDIS materialising around another TARDIS, the Doctor was forced to jettison Romana's room to find the power to dematerialise. (DW: "Logopolis") Romanaroom.jpg|Romana's room Adric and Turlough's room Adricroom.png|Adric's room (later Turlough's room) Nyssa, Tegan and Peri's room Nyssaroom.png|Nyssa and Tegan's room (later Peri's room) Amy and Rory's room Clara's room Recreational facilities There were at least seven squash courts and a karaoke bar. Squash court 7 was later jettisoned. (DW: "The Doctor's Wife", "The Girl Who Waited") Library Tardislibraryarea.jpg|The library area as an annex of the control room TARDISlibraryjourneytothecentre.jpg|The library during the Doctor's thirteenth incarnation Sun room Swimming pool The swimming pool (also known as the bathroom) was a recreational area of the TARDIS. Swimmingpool.jpg|The swimming pool during the Doctor's fourth incarnation Tardispoolseason24.jpg|The swimming pool during the Doctor's seventh incarnation (as seen on the scanner screen) Tardispoolseries7.jpg|The swimming pool during the Doctor's thirteenth incarnation Zero Room Zeroroom.jpg|The Zero Room shortly before it was jettisoned Storage facilities There were at least four identical storerooms aboard the TARDIS, including Storeroom 14D in the rear area, Storeroom 23A and a storeroom on Level 23B. (DW: "The Invasion of Time") While onboard the TARDIS in between his departure from Telos and his arrival on Varos, the Doctor accidentally jettisoned three quarters of the storage hold. (DW: "Vengeance on Varos") Storeroom.jpg|Storeroom Attic Boot cupboard The boot cupboard was a lounge with a standard lamp and one pair of boots. Sarah Jane Smith noted that it was enormous for its function. (DW: "The Masque of Mandragora") Bootcupboard.jpg|Boot cupboard Cricket dressing room Cricketdressingroom.gif|Cricket dressing room Garage Limbo area Limbotardis.jpg Wardrobe The wardrobe of the Doctor's TARDIS was very extensive and, by the time of the Doctor's tenth incarnation, spanned multiple floors. (DW: "Inside the Spaceship", "The Christmas Invasion") In his tenth incarnation, the Doctor would give the directions from the control room to the wardrobe as: "First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left." (DW: "The Unquiet Dead") In his thirteenth incarnation, the Doctor would give these directions as: "First right, second left, just past the helter skelter." (Night and the Doctor: "First Night") When asked by Steven Taylor if he had the right clothes for them to blend in with 16th century Parisians, the Doctor told him that he would be surprised by what he had in his wardrobe. (DW: "The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve") During the flight that saw them arrive in the priory owned by Marcus Scarman in 1911, Sarah Jane Smith showed the Doctor a dress previously worn by Victoria Waterfield that she had found in the wardrobe. (DW: "Pyramids of Mars") Upon landing outside Castrovalva, Nyssa - having herself just dressed in new clothing - noted that there was a whole room of clothes if Tegan Jovanka wanted to change. (DW: "Castrovalva") Wardrobespacemuseum.gif|The wardrobe during the Doctor's first incarnation tardiswardrobe1978.jpg|The wardrobe during the Doctor's fourth incarnation Tardiswardrobe1984.jpg|The Doctor selecting clothing in the wardrobe after his fifth regeneration Tardiswardrobe1987.jpg|The Doctor selecting clothing in the wardrobe after his sixth regeneration Tardiswardrobe2005.jpg|The Doctor selecting clothing in the wardrobe after his ninth regeneration Internal transportation Appendices Appearances *''Doctor Who: (every serial and episode except for "Mission to the Unknown", "Doctor Who and the Silurians", "The Mind of Evil", "The Dæmons", "The Sea Devils", "The Sontaran Experiment", "Genesis of the Daleks", "Midnight" and "The Lie of the Land". "Extremis" only features a simulation of the Doctor's TARDIS. "The Ambassadors of Death", "Inferno", and "Day of the Daleks" only feature components of the Doctor's TARDIS) *"Slipback" *"The Paradise of Death" *"The Ghosts of N-Space" *"Real Time" *"Shada" *Children in Need: **"Doctor Who: Children in Need" **"Time Crash" *"Blood of the Daleks" *Torchwood: "End of Days" (sound of materialisation) *The Sarah Jane Adventures: **"Invasion of the Bane" (illustration) **"Secrets of the Stars" (archive footage only) **"The Mad Woman in the Attic" **"The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith" **"The Vault of Secrets" (illustration) **"Death of the Doctor" **"The Man Who Never Was" (illustration and model) *"Horror of Glam Rock" *"Immortal Beloved" *"Phobos" *"No More Lies" *"Human Resources" *"The Infinite Quest" *"Dreamland" *Hornets' Nest: (every episode expect for "The Stuff of Nightmares" and "The Hive of Horror", which only feature components of the Doctor's TARDIS) *The Adventure Games: **"City of the Daleks" **"Blood of the Cybermen" **"TARDIS" **"Shadows of the Vashta Nerada" **"The Gunpowder Plot" *Demon Quest: (every episode) *SJA: Alien Files: **"Episode 1" (archive footage only) **"Episode 2" (illustration) *Meanwhile in the TARDIS: **"Scene 1" **"Scene 2" *Comic Relief: **"Space" **"Time" *Prequels: **"Prequel to Let's Kill Hitler" **"Prequel to The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe" **"Asylum of the Daleks Prequel" *Serpent Crest: (every episode expect for "Tsar Wars" and "The Broken Crown") *"Death Is the Only Answer" *Night and the Doctor: **"Bad Night" **"Good Night" **"First Night" **"Last Night" *"Good as Gold" *Pond Life: **"April" **"May" (sound of materialisation) **"July" **"August" *"Clara and the TARDIS" *Children in Need: "The Great Detective" *Destiny of the Doctor: **"Hunters of Earth" **"Shadow of Death" **"Vengeance of the Stones" **"Babblesphere" **"Smoke and Mirrors" **"Trouble in Paradise" **"Shockwave" **"Enemy Aliens" **"Night of the Whisper" **"Death's Deal" **"The Time Machine" *"Rain Gods" *"The Night of the Doctor" *Class: "For Tonight We Might Die" References *Doctor Who: **"Genesis of the Daleks" **"Midnight" **"The Lie of the Land" *Torchwood'': "Everything Changes" *Prequels: "Vastra Investigates" Background See also *Inhabitants of the Doctor's TARDIS Category:TARDISes